New girl
by insanereader101
Summary: Emily is moving into Mystic falls. Elena is gay to, and has a crush on Emily. Things start of well, until they discover secrets and face danger. Will they be able to cope? More importantly, will Emily be able to cope with the pressure that Elena's facing?
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

Things have calmed down since last week…..no more vampire trouble. Well at least for now anyway. It's the town's annual carnival day, and lots of people from towns nearby have come to join in. I'm glad that things around here can be normal, even if it is just for a little while. Stefan and Damon are on the lookout, as always, checking to see if anything goes wrong. Stefan and I broke up recently, and it's been awkward between us. I just found out that I wasn't into guys, that I was fooling myself because I didn't want to admit the truth…..I didn't want to say it out loud and have people looking at me differently. But now everyone knows, and I guess I have to get used to people looking at me differently. Stefan totally understood, and supported me. Damon actually took it really well, and even said that they good go girl hunting together. That's so Damon, he can make you feel better just by acting like a goof, but sometimes it's his attitude that gets us into trouble. A van pulled up at the parking lot, and I saw Stefan and Damon tense up. A few girls got out. One looked like a model, with blonde hair and a body to kill for. The other was tall and skinny, with light brown hair. The smallest one of them had black curly hair, but the last one was so beautiful and had tanned olive skin, black hair that cascade over her shoulders, and a very strong build, a bit like an athlete's or a swimmer's build.

"Hmmmm, looks like you've got your eye on the tan, tall and hot brunette girl. Emily's her name just in case you were wondering."

"Damon, it's rude to listen in on other people's conversation!"

"Hey, chill out, I got you her name didn't I, and don't deny you weren't wondering what it is, because I saw the way you looked at her."

"Damon's right….why not go talk to her Elena?"

"Guys, I don't even know her, and besides, she's got friends with her, I don't think she'd want to talk to me."

"That's it, come on Stefan, looks like we're doing this the hard way." Before I knew it, Damon had me on his back with Stefan walking beside him. I punched and punched, and yelled, but they wouldn't listen. Before I knew it I was placed on the ground, and was about to smack him in the face before he turned me round and I facing all of the girls, looking like a complete idiot with my hair all over the place, and my breathing shallow. "Uh hi, sorry to interrupt, but my friend Elena…just wanted to know where you're from and what your names are. Okay, I'll leave you to it Elena, come on Stefan."

My mouth hung open, and I glared at them. They all stood there…..looking at me, and I smiled. "So sorry about that, uh….I was just wondering where you're from, I've never seen you around here before, usually I recognize people because they come here every year, but you guys are new. Sorry, uh….let me introduce myself, hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, one of the founders family, and those two idiots were Stefan and Damon."

"Oh, hey, I'm Hannah, this is Aria, Spencer, and that is Emily."

"Hey, it's uh….nice to meet you guys". I smiled at each one of them, and my eyes landed on Emily. She caught my stare and blushed, looking down at her shoes. I bit my lip, when I realized that I needed to go and help with Bonnie setting up the decorations. "Anyways, I've got to go, need to help my friend set up some more of the decorations before it really does get crowded. Bye, I'll uh….see you later. Damon and Stefan were leaning against a tree, laughing. I glared at the both of them and slapped their shoulders. "Never do that again…..I looked like a total idiot, and just…..damn it, don't do it again….that's all I have to say to you two. Ahhhhh!"

"Chill Elena, they think your cool…..ooo, and btw Emily is gay too, so hooray."

"Damon, I told you not to listen to other people's conversations, it's very rude."

"Oh come on, it's not rude if they don't know, and besides…..they're still going on about you. That Hannah chick recognized the way you looked at Emily, and now she's going to try and get the two of you alone together. Isn't that a bonus?"

"What, really? What else is she saying?"

"Nope, you said it's rude….so bye." He walked off and I stomped my foot angrily on the ground. I hated it when he did that, always using what I said against me. It's so irritating. "In case you were wondering….the rest of the girls now that you totally went there to check out Emily. Oh and Hannah says it was obvious." I smiled at Stefan and bit my lip. He stood there smirking at me before he walked off to go have some fun. I guess now that they know there same to be around him and Damon can relax, for once. I walked up to Bonnie, who was already almost finished, and I frowned. "Bonnie, you should have waited for me; I could've helped you with those."

"Elena, its fine….besides, Damon told me what happened. So, you have a crush huh?" I blushed, and she laughed at me. I always give away things when I blush, and Bonnie was the first one to notice that. "So where's the girl then, I need to see if she's worthy of my friends beauty." I pointed to the direction behind me, to the girl sitting on the bench next to her friends, trying out some carnival food. "Damn girl, you've got great taste…..I don't normally say this, but if I were gay, I'd totally go for her, she's hot!" Smiling I looked back at her and she looked at me. Again she blushed and I was happy that I have that effect on her.

"She most certainly is, but after today, I might not see her again. There only going to be here for the carnival." Bonnie looked at me sympathetically. She knew how I felt…it's hard to be with someone, let alone like someone when you've gotten yourself in a vampires mess. Well, not just vampires, but werewolves and witches too. "See, now that's where your wrong, I'll give you some good news, Emily is actually moving here because her mum got offered a better job, better than the one in Rosewood." Damon was leaning against the tree looking as smug as always, and I just shook my head, he just never listens. But he was right; to me that was good news. "So you could really thank me now….come on say it."

"Fine, thank you…..and tell Stefan I said thank you too."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Sorry, what do you mean what am I going to do about it? I'm obviously going to well, talk to her then….."

"Yeah, talk to her…..then what, are you going to ask her out, or look at her longingly in the distance."

"Bonnie shut up…..I'm gonna ask her out, but I'm going to get to know her first, I don't want her to think I'm a freak. But I'm nervous….I've never asked a girl out before, I've never even kissed a girl before, I'm so gonna mess up!"

"Elena, chill out…..dating a girl is just like dating a guy okay. The only difference is gender. Oh, don't turn round, there looking this way."

"What they are, oh…what should I do, should I wave?"

"No, act cool; don't look to eager…..just act chill." I rolled my eyes, and just helped her put up the rest of the decorations. My body wanted to turn round and just bask in her beauty, I could feel her eyes, well there eyes on me. Okay Elena, just calm down, don't just turn round now, otherwise they might think your weird or something. "Okay, they've stopped now…you can chill, man you need to learn how to relax more often. I mean I l know we've been battling vampires and stuff, so I guess it's hard, but get rid of that feeling you have."

"What feeling? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Elena, you're always stiff, as if something's about to wrong, or someone is about to get hurt. You need to relax okay, this is a carnival with lots of people, they won't be stupid enough to just turn up and start sucking the life out of people. They need to keep themselves hidden remember, and besides, another thing is, it's daylight, as far as we know, only Damon and Stefan can walk out in the sun because of their rings."

"I know, I know, you're right, but I can't help it. And now that someone new is moving here, I can't help but feel more terrified. What if she gets hurt, what if she dies? I can't handle another death Bonnie, there's been too much of those lately."

"I know, but today is just a normal day. So you could chill out and just have fun like a normal teenager. By the way, what's the girl's name, the one that you like, Damon never told me what her name was?"

"Oh, her name is Emily….apparently she's from a town called Rosewood, do you know where that is?"

"Rosewood, uh…..yeah I do, I've been there before. A friend of my dad lives there, and when I was young he took me their because his friend was throwing a get together party. It's a small town, kind of like ours. So, do you know when she's moving to town?"

"Oh, uh….no, but I don't think it's today, I mean I don't see a truck with all her stuff in it. She's probably gonna move in a couple of days or something."

**So, what do you guys think? Good bad? I need reviews pls. I know this is, another story….again and I haven't finished my other ones, lol but I've got a lot of time to spare. I've got some time of school…..so pls review. Any suggestions on what could happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

So, for the first time, I am currently in mystic falls to check out the place where I'll be moving to. My mum suggested that it will be a good idea, to feel at home. It's not that far from Rosewood, so my friends don't mind. It upset me when my mum gave me the news, but in the end, I was just proud of her. My friends are with me, to check out the town to, and so far they're impressed. When we arrived though, this guy had some girl on his back, and just randomly placed her in front of us. If looks could kill, I day that guy should be running right about now. But instead she turned to face us, and asked where we were from. Hannah introduced us, while I was stuck there, gazing in aww at her beauty. Her hair was all over the place, but she was so beautiful. When she caught me staring I blushed and looked down. When she walked of Hannah squealed and we all looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh my god Em, I totally so her checking you out, I mean come on, when her eyes landed on you she felt so shy and looked away….."

"Yeah, totally Emily, we all saw it, that Elena chick just checked you out. Haha Em and mystery girl sitting on a tree, kissin….."

"Haha, very funny….but maybe she's just you know, being polite."

"No way Emily, she was checking you out, haha, I am so going to try and get you two alone together, if not today, then when we all visit, but I'm sure she can woo you all by herself, judging by how you blushed like mad when she looked at you."

"Guys, shut up….let's just get some carnival food…..oh look candy floss, we so need to get some come on guys!"

We all sat down on a bench and ate some candy floss, talking about how the town doesn't seem so bad. It's very homey, people are friendly, and there are lots of events. I saw the girl from earlier talking to another girl, and I immediately felt jealous…like I want to punch that girl jealous, and it's strange because I don't get jealous that easily. She caught my looking when she turned round to point at something and I blushed and looked down. Spencer caught me blushing and looked up to see her still looking at me. "Oh my god Emily, Elena is staring at you again, this is too cute, she is totally going to ask you out when you move here tomorrow." All of the, laughed at me, enjoying seeing me all red and flustered. Hannah got up once we all finished our candy floss and grabbed my hand, pulling me in her direction. Panicked I pulled my hand away…..but she snatched it back and the rest of the girls just pushed me forwards. I know what she's doing, she's trying to get me alone with her so we can talk.

"Hey, Elena right, uh….is it okay if you show our friend Emily around town, she's moving tomorrow, and she'd like to know her way around, we'd do it ourselves, but this is our first time coming here."

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'd love to show her around! Uh, but before I do that I'd just like to introduce you guys to my best friend, Bonnie, this is Emily….that's Hannah, Aria, and Spencer."

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys, so it's your first time? Come on, there's loads of stuff to do at the carnival, I'll show you."

They walked off, leaving me with Elena. When I looked at her though, she was fidgeting with her hands, and shuffling on her feet. Giggling I bit my lip and coughed to get her attention. Realizing that she just spaced out for a few seconds, we walked and she began to explain the town's history. It was really interesting, and I found myself intrigued with its history. "So yeah, that's pretty much the town's history, oh and over there is the cinema, it's only small, but at least have one….down there is our school, and this is the grill, where my ex-boyfriend, but now best friend Matt works, and yeah everything else is pretty much down there." I laughed; I knew she was nervous, I could tell by the way she tried so hard not to look at me while she was talking. "So you're moving here….you excited, or…uh sad?"

"A little bit of both actually. I'm sad because I'm leaving my friends behind, and we've all known each other since we were like babies, but excited because my mum got a better job offer, and also because I get to meet new people….like…..you." I saw a smiled grace her lips and my heart pounded. She was super cute, and hot too! "So, you look like you work out a little, do you go to the gym, do athletics, maybe swimming?" Now this sparked my attention, Hannah was right; she must have been checking me out if she noticed that I'm a sporty person. "Actually I'm a swimmer; yeah I was on the team back at home, the team captain actually. Do you guys have a swim team here that I could join?"

"Swim team? Yes, yes we do actually, but they don't use the school pool, they train in the pool a couple of blocks from here because it's bigger. If you'd like I could come to you and talk the coach at school, you know introduce you to everyone and all that…..I don't mind if you don't"

"Oh, really? Yes, thank you, that would be great. I guess it's good I met you first then."

"Hmmm, maybe it is, or maybe you just got lucky."

She was flirting with me, I could tell by the way her tone changed at the last comment. I like her; shy….but can be confident when she really wants to. We spoke for a really long time, her pointing out some other stuff, before we ended up back of the carnival. Bonnie waved us over, and I had to say goodbye because we were only allowed to stay for a short time. I had to finish of some packing when I get home. "So Em….how was your stroll with lover girl." Smacking her on the back of the head, she yelped, and we all laughed. "She's not lover girl okay….she was just being nice and showing me around town like you guys forced her to do. Anyways, what did you guys do….did you like the girl bonnie?"

"Yeah, she was super friendly, she introduced us to two totally hot guys, and some of her other friends. Oh…and don't be mad, but I gave our numbers to Bonnie and told her to give them to Elena too….you know, in case something was wrong, and….so Elena can text and call you whenever she wants!"

They all broke down laughing when my eyes went wide. I covered my face, and groaned…..oh my god, she probably has my number now, and what do I say if she calls? Or texts me! This is so nerve wracking. My phone beeped, and Hannah snatched my phone, I tried to grab it, but she just clicked open and read the message out loud.

_**Emily, I enjoyed showing you around town, can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Hope you have a safe journey home….and sweet dreams tonight. Oh…and if you ever need to talk, well, you have my number. :D**_

_**Elena xoxo**_

"Oh my god! That's so cute…..she said sweet dreams. Bet she's hoping you'd dream about her tonight, oh la la, Em's got somethin' goin on." Aria, was clutching her stomach, so was Spencer, and eventually Hannah. I had to admit, Hannah put on a funny accent at the end. So I ended up laughing to, and snatched my phone back. I began to type out a reply with all of them looking over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, but chuckled. I love my friends, especially at times like this, where they could just make me forget about the hard times and just make me laugh and smile.

_**Elena, yeah….I had a great time, thanks for showing me around town. I can't wait to see you tomorrow to. And I'll definitely have sweet dreams tonight; ;D. Thank you…and if you ever need to talk, just give me a call.**_

_**Emily xoxo :D **_

_**Ps. have a great time at the carnival**_

I pressed the send button, and when I did I heard my friend's awww, and Hannah snatched my phone again, reading it over and over again. Grabbing the phone I swatted her arm, and we all sat down on the bench to wait for my mum to arrive. My phone buzzed again, and I smiled when I read the message.

_**I hope your dreams are off someone special; D. And thanks I will **_

I bit my lip and texted back a reply as quickly as possible, then pressed the send button again.

_**Don't worry, they defiantly are…..**_

_**Emily: D**_

"Oh my god, let us see, come on, what did she say?" For their own amusement I showed them what she sent, and they all awed again. "Oh my god, she's flirting with you, that's a bonus, that's proof that she totally has the hots for our one, and only, Emily Fields. Before I could reply, my mum pulled over and we all got into the back. "So girls, did you have a great time?"

"Totally Mrs. Fields, especially Emily…..a girl totally has the hots for her!"

"Oh, really….now, well Emily, you might have to introduce me to her, I'd love to meet the girl who's making my daughter blush like that." Oh great, now my own mother is teasing me about. The ride home was spent with my friends talking about how great the carnival was, oh…and Hannah, of course, brought up the text messages and told my mum how utterly cute they were. My mum just listened, finding it all very amusing. When we dropped them all of, we both went home to finish of packing. It was a lot of stuff, but I managed. And just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard my phone beep, and I rubbed my eyes to see who it is.

_**Sorry for the late reply, my friends were being idiots, lol. Anyways, just wanted to say goodnight again…..so goodnight, and see you tomorrow **_

_**Elena xoxo**_

_**No, it's fine…haha my friends were being idiots to, and thanks. Goodnight…..**_

_**Emily xoxo**_

I put my phone down, and fell asleep, a smiled graced my lips. I hope I was going to dream about her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

I smiled when I woke up this morning. I remembered the test messages that I sent to Emily. They were so cute, and I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me just like I was flirting with her. Getting out of bed, I showered, ate some breakfast, and met up with Bonnie at her house. School was going to start tomorrow, so it was our last day of summer fun. My phone vibrated and I bit my lip when I saw the text that Emily had sent me. Bonnie, was curious and took my phone, covering her mouth to stop the giggles from coming out. Shaking my head I took my phone back and began to read the message again.

_**Hey, morning, just wanted to let you know that I'll be moving soon….mum thought it would be a good idea to leave early, uh…is it okay if you help me unpack my stuff into the new house, I'm gonna need some company**_

_**Emily xoxo**_

_**Yeah, sure I'd love to keep you company, uh…afterwards, I wanted to introduce you to some people, is that okay, or would you rather rest? I know how tiring it is unpacking stuff.**_

_**Elena xoxo**_

_**Yeah, that would be great, I need to meet new people anyways…..can't wait, see you then!**_

_**Emily xoxo**_

_**Yeah I can't wait either, have a safe trip here. Take care**_

_**Elena xoxo**_

Bonnie was still giggling, and I had to slap her shoulder to get her to stop. After a while Matt, Caroline and Tyler came over and we all just hung out and had a laugh. Although there was some tension in the room because Matt broke up with Caroline a week ago. And we all knew that Tyler had a thing for Caroline and was waiting for the right to make a move. A truck pulling up caught our attention and when Bonnie looked out the window, she grinned, and looked at me. Giving her a confused look I went over and when I did, my face lit up with excitement. Everyone looked over my shoulder and wandered what the excitement was all about.

"What's all the fuss about; it's only someone new moving in."

"Yeah, but that someone new, just happens to be the girl I told you about, the one that Elena had a crush on, you are going to be so shocked by her beauty, I'm straight, but man…..if I was gay, I'd totally go for her."

"No way, we've got to meet here, come on Elena, introduce us to her. We've got to see if she's worthy of you."

I shook my head, and went outside, the rest of them following me. I saw Emily step out of the car, immediately helping the movers with some boxes and loading them inside. When she came back out, she got some more boxes and loaded them inside. "Damn, Elena, yeah she is hot! Man, why do all the gay girls have to be the hottest ones!" I laughed at Tyler, and went on over to welcome them into the neighborhood. An older version of Emily walked out, and saw me. "Uh, hello…..me and my friends were just going to welcome you into the neighborhood, uh, I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert, and this Is Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie."

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you…..Elena, hmmm, oh….your the girl Emily was talking about last night, it's nice to meet you, Emily couldn't stop talking about you when we got home."

"Mum! Uh hi, hi….hi Elena, sorry, uh…."

"Hey, would you like us to help you unpack; it will be easier with more people around?"

I looked at Matt, help out? Oh no, I know what they're doing, they were just doing this so that they could tease me while I'm helping out Emily. Please say no please say no. Tough luck, she said yes. I glared as they all went in, and Tyler chuckled, Bonnie doing the same. "Thanks for helping out Elena, oh and your friends too, it would have taken ages for this to be done if it was just me and my mum. "No problem, so what's your mums job offer, I remember you mentioning it last night."

"Oh, uh….she said something about working for the council of the town or something. I don't exactly know what that entitles her to do, but I'm pretty sure it pays well." I stiffened, why did they hire Emily's mum to join the council, and most importantly, why doesn't Emily know much about it. Everyone who joins the council would tell their family what's going on. At least a lot of them do. The room went silent, and I could feel the rest of my friend's eyes on me. "Hey, is something wrong Elena, you suddenly just went quiet."I looked into her eyes and smiled, assuring her that nothing was wrong, and there wasn't, at least I don't think so. I was just worried that something was going to happen. And that there move here was more than just a job offer. "No, no, nothing's wrong, I'm fine, it's a coincidence actually, my uh…..my family is working for the council to, and Tyler's mum is the mayor so she's in charge of the meetings."

"Huh, that is a coincidence. Well at least we know each other."

"Yeah, at least we do."

Two hours later, and we had most of the stuff inside. We took breaks, but know we were really pushing ourselves to finish. "Emily, why don't you and your new friends, just go and hang out for the rest of the day, I'll finish of here, besides, there's not much to do know anyways."

"Are you sure mum, I could always stay and help you finish, I don't mind?"

"No, honey, I'm sure, go and have fun…..you start school tomorrow, so might as well get to know more people."

"Okay, thanks mum; I'll see you later then."

We went out to grill, to order some milkshakes and sat around the table chatting to one another. Emily laughed at something Tyler said, and I just listened to her laugh. If I could I would listen to her all day. A hand waving in front my face caused me to stop daydreaming about Emily, and look at Bonnie, who had an amused look on her face. I blushed, and she teasingly nudged me and looked at Bonnie. I gave her a look and she nodded her head to Emily again. Oh, she wants me to talk to her. "So Emily, you excited about school tomorrow."

"Well, a little bit…..I'm going to miss my best friends and my old school back home though."

"Well, if you ever need someone to drive you there, you know you could always ask me, I don't mind."

"Uh, Matt, Tyler Caroline, don't we need to go, you know, finish of that thing we were talking about, you know….the thing." My eyes widened, they were going to ditch me! I lightly kicked Bonnie's foot under the table and she giggled. Caroline spoke up and I glared at her. "Oh yeah, I remember, you guys need to help me, uh and my mum clean out the garage, you promised remember?" Clean out the garage? Really, that's such a lame excuse. They all got up to pay for their milkshakes and me and Emily were left alone once again. "Uh that was weird, is it just me, or did they just ditch us to do something else?"

"Yeah, they ditched us, sorry, there idiots."

"Naaa, all friends do that, even my friends do that sometimes….."

"Yeah, haha….friends will be friends."

There was silence, and things got awkward, when all of a sudden I felt Emily flick something cold on my nose. She was laughing and snapped a photo on her phone. Looking down I saw that it was cold, now melted ice from the milkshake. Wiping it off, I put some on her, and she slapped my hand away, putting her hands up in front of her face. "I'm recording you by the way….." She gasped and tried to snatch my phone, but I pulled away. Laughing, we finished of our drinks and walked around the park. I told her that there was going to be a party at the Mayors house, she clapped. That was so cute. I guess they didn't really have fancy parties where she came from. We continued to talk walking side by side, when I decided to be bold and held her hand. I looked at her, and she bit her lip nervously. Her face turned pink and I giggled. After telling her more about the stuff in town, her mum called and I had to walk her back home. "Thanks so much Elena, I appreciate your help."

"Oh, it's really no problem, I was just being friendly." I kissed her hand, and walked away, leaving her blushing on the doorstep. My phone rang, and I answered. "Elena, its Stefan…..me and Damon need to talk to you, it's urgent. Please come right now."

"Uh, okay I'll be right there."

I got into my car and sped to the Salvotore house. As soon as I got there I parked the car and went inside. Damon and Stefan were already talking about something, and by the looks of it, something important. I walked into the room, and they both turned their heads to look at me. I frowned, just when I thought things would be quiet for a while. "Oh, good you're here; it's about the new girl. Emily fields. It seems that there's more to her than we think, but she doesn't know it yet. Her mum on their other hand does…..Damon was called in to the meeting, and her mum was there. I was confused at first, but when the Mayor began to shake her hand, she mentioned something about an Emery Fields living in this town. I looked up Emery fields, and she's the spitting image of Emily…that and she's also a werewolf. But she hasn't changed yet…..if she had, she would have smelt us and tried to attack or get us alone, but she didn't."

"Emery Fields? Wasn't she the one that helped to track Katherine down?"

"Yes, she is, I could remember it clearly. Me and Stefan just got turned into vampires, and Emery was there to help us, she didn't want to kill us because she helped to look after us when growing up, but she didn't like Katherine either, so she had no choice but to help track her down. The town found her, thanks to her help, and also some of the witches, but Katherine used compulsion to make the guards let her go, and from that day on we were never able to find her."

"But what does the council want from them now?"

"Well, as you know there have been some killings a few weeks ago…..the council have reason to believe that Katherine is back for trouble, but they don't know what she's up to, it may not even be her."

"We need you to keep an eye on Emily and make sure she's safe Elena, Alaric has trained you to fight, so you can help. Make sure no harm comes to her. We owe her that much for her great ancestor helping us escape from our own people wanting to kill us. She's very powerful, and if she turns, she can be a great help on our side."

I shook my head in understanding, and headed home. All this information about Emily's ancestor going through my mind. I won't let anything hurt Emily. As long as I'm with her, nothing would hurt her. "Hey you, you've been out all day, where have you been."

"Oh, yeah, Bonnie told me, you went to help that girl that just moved in. The one related to Emery Fields."

"Oh, how did you know about that Aunt Jenna?"

"Alaric told me all about it. I guess Damon and Stefan already filled you in and asked you to help?"

"Yeah, they told me to make sure nothing harms her."

"Well, good…..we need all the help we can get. If Katherine is back, we need to be ready."

"Yeah I know…..I just hope that the council doesn't fight with Damon and Stefan again. Ever since they found out that they were vampires, things are still tense and uneasy, especially with them on the same team."

"Can't blame them, I mean Katherine did use compulsion…..to make them fall in love with her, I guess the town was just trying to stop history from repeating itself. They didn't want them to fall in love with Katherine and turn against them."

"Yeah I know, but that won't happen. They won't let it happen….."

**Hey, guys, so tell me what you think? Interesting right. Hmmm, I wonder when Emily will turn: P Pls review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's POV**

As I sat at an empty booth in the grille, I processed everything that Damon and Stefan told me yesterday. I was personally told to protect Emily, and that's what I'm going to do. Protect Emily. A tap on my shoulder caused me to look up and I saw Emily smiling down at me. I smiled back, and stood up, pulling back the chair for her.

"Wow, that was quick, did you finish helping out for the party?"

"I'm sorry, the party?"

"Yeah, I bumped into you this morning and you told me that you couldn't chat long cause you were gonna help out at the party"

I scrunched my eyebrows, and then it dawned on me. That wasn't me. It was Katherine. In my state of panic, I looked around, frantically trying to see if she was anywhere near the grille. Because if she was, I needed to get Emily out of here. It's not safe. If Katherine was here, that she probably heard the news. I don't know how, but she knows Emily, and it's not safe. Knowing her history with her ancestor, she probably wants to destroy there line, and I can't let that happen. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her. As I was still looking around, I spotted a figure behind Emily, near the bar. And just as I expected, it was Katherine smirking evilly and glancing down at Emily's figure. She knows she hasn't turned yet, and I bet she wants to kill her.

"Elena, is something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Nothing, uh….nothings wrong, can we go some place else though, uh…..Bonnie just texted me and she wants us to do something together"

"Uh, okay sure, lets go" We both walked out the door, me behind Emily, frantically texting everyone that Katherine is back in town and that I saw her at the grille. We walked far away from the grille to a secluded area. Bonnie was on her way and so were Tyler, Matt and Caroline. This is really not good. I can't believe she's back in town. "Elena, hey guys, thought I could walk down with you, let's go"

"Hello Elena….." No, this can't be happening, that voice, I know that voice. Please tell me she's not here. We all turned around, and there in front of us was Katherine. My eyes widened and I looked back to see that Emily was just as shocked, with her mouth slightly open. She looked between me and Katherine. "Hmmmm, Emily is it, I've heard all about you….bumped int you this morning." The rest of my friends arrived, eyes immediately glaring at Katherine. "Uh, guys can someone please tell me what's going on, Elena, is this your twin or something?" Katherine laughed and walked towards us, but I blocked her path, standing protectively in front of Emily.

"Ooooo, she doesn't know does she, well let me break it to you…..I AM NOT, ELENA'S TWIN."

"B-b-but if your not then, who are you?"

"My name is Katherine…..and Elena here, is my look-alike, doppelganger."

"I don't understand….."

"Leave Katherine…..now, before Stefan and Damon arrive and personally deal with you"

"Hah, don't make me laugh, they're both still in love me, and you know what I could do to them. I'm way older than they are"

"I still don't understand what's going on, can someone please just explain"

"Awww, poor Emily, didn't your mum tell you the reason why you moved from Rosewood, why you moved to Mystic falls?"

"That's enough!"

Before I knew it, Katherine ran round straight behind Emily. Everyone was caught by surprise, but not me. I pushed Emily out of the way, causing Katherine's teeth to sink into my neck. I cried out in pain and tried to push her away, but nothing happened. I felt my energy being drained, and I was growing weak by the second. I thought I was going to die. My eyes lingered to the side, on Emily who was know crying and yelling, not going what was going on. But before Katherine could finish me off. I felt someone pull her away and I fell to the ground, blood seeping out of my neck. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was being pulled on to a gurney and that was it. I blacked out from too much blood loss.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Monitors beeping all around me. My body ached from the fall. In the room I could see Jeremy, talking to Emily and her mum and the rest of my friends sitting on the couch with their heads down. My mouth was so dry. I tried reaching for the water on the table, but in only ended up falling, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. They immeandiately ran over to me, everyone talking at once. I shook my head, signaling that I couldn't understand what they were saying, and then I heard Emily's mum speaking.

"Elena, thank you so much for saving Emily, I'm eternally greatful….." I nodded my head tiredly and closed my eyes. I think they gave me some drugs, because after a few minutes I fell asleep again. I didn't wake up till it was dark out, and the only person in the room was Emily, who had her head down, sleeping against her folded arms on the hospital bed. Smiling, I gently lifted my and stroked her hair gently. Her body stirred, and she sat of yawning. When her eyes landed on me, she stood up, wrapping her arms around my waist. When she pulled away, she looked at me with concern in her eyes, but I just smiled weakly. "Thankyou for saving me…"

"I need to tell…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the next thing I new, she kissed me. At first, my eyes widened, shocked that she was kissing me, but then I kissed her back, sitting up slightly. I never expected our first kiss to be in a hospital, but it was amazing all the same. When she pulled back, she kissed my forehead and smiled. "You don't have to explain everything, my mum told me, she told me about the move, she told me everything….about vampires and warewolves, and…..about you"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought that it was something your mum should explain, I didn't want to interfere or pry into family business"

"Elena, I understand…you don't have to worry, in fact, speaking of worry….you had me worried back there, I thought you were going to die. You didn't have to save me…..I didn't want you getting hurt because of me"

"No, don't say that, I'd save you again and again if it means getting you out of harms way, and If I have to get hurt all the time, then so be it, because I will NOT let anyone hurt you, I won't…"

"It's a lot to take in especially since I just moved here…"

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel, it was the same with me, I just got sucked into everything"

There was silence for a while, until my stomach rumbled. Emily giggled and kissed me briefly before standing up.

"Looks like someone's, hungry, hold on a sec, I'll go get you some food"

After five minutes passed Emily came back with a tray of food. She set it down on the table, as I tried sitting up. However as I went to pick up the spoon, she stopped me and shook her head no. I was confused, at first, but then she picked it up herself and that's when I knew she wanted to feed me. I was hesitant, but decided to just eat. It went like this for a while, her feeding me, whilst I just ate in silence. When I was done, a nurse came in and took the food away. I took one of her hands in mine and smiled sitting up, ignoring the pain in my neck and gently capturing her lips in mine. If I die, this would be a good way to go. Our lips fit perfectly against each other, and our tongue battled for dominance. When I ran out of breath I pulled away, face still inches away from hers and whispered "Will you go out on a date with me sometime?"

She chuckled and kissed me again before pulling away and nodding yes. I was so happy. A cough, and a few giggled caught my attention and behind me stood my friends. Caroline with a huge smirk on her face and Bonnie with a smile saying 'you go girl'. I rolled my eyes at them and buried my face in Emily's neck, shy that they saw the whole thing.

"Is it me Bonnie, or were they just kissing?"

"Nope, not just you, they were totally kissing"

"Hah, Matt you owe me man…..I told you they were gong to make out at the hospital, didn't I say they were"Matt groaned and pulled out 5 dollars, handing it over to Tyler. I watched comically and sat up more pulling Emily on the bed and wrapping my arms around her. "So, when is this date going to happen oh mighty one".

"Well for starters when I get better and finally get out of hospital, my neck is really sore"

"You just got bitten by your look a like, It's meant to be sore…."

"Uh, don't remind me, I need just one day where I don't have to think about that bitch"

"Why Elena, I've never heard you curse….."

"It's barely a curse Bonnie"

"You still never say stuff like that" I chuckled and kissed Emily's cheek, letting my lips tingle there for longer than it needed to. Just before I pulled away I heard the sound of a camera snap, and I looked up to see Caroline taking a picture of us on her phone. I blushed, and bit my lip. I was crazy about Emily. From the first day I saw her, I was completely entranced. "Awww, you guys look cute, this is so going on facebook." Everyone laughed at the last part and I just rolled my eyes. Even with everything going on, she can still manage to get on with her life and make people laugh. I remembered the last time I landed in hospital, I broke my arm and Caroline was there making jokes and getting me to smile. I don't know how she does it, but I'm glad I have a friend like her. I'm lucky to have friends like Caroline and Bonnie, and everyone else…..Matt, Tyler. Ever since I met the Slavatore brothers, things haven't been easy. I fell in love with both of them, or at least that's what I thought until I realized I was in denial because I was actually a closeted lesbian.

Yes, this past year has been tough, tougher than anything, but looking back, I would never change it. I would have never met Damon or Stefan, and Bonnie probably would have never discovered her powers either. Although a lot of bad things have happened, I think in a way, it's what gave me Emily. I only realized I was into girls when I was with Damon and Stefan. And if I was never with them, I would have realized it too late, and things with me and Emily might be complicated right now.

**A few hours later**

I woke up with sweat dripping down my neck and forehead. I just had a dream about Katherine coming in and killing Emily right in front of me. It felt so real, I saw blood everywhere and I couldn't do anything because I was too weak and got to her too late. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that it was 1:00 am in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Emily stirred next to me and snuggled into my chest. I kissed her forehead, leaving my lips there. "Is something wrong?" I scrunched my eyebrows and shifted slightly too look down at her. She was so beautiful. "No, I just had a nightmare….it's fine, I just….it felt so real"

"Hey, what happened?"

"I only remember flashes, but the clearest one was of when Katherine came to the hospital and killed you right in front of me. I didn't get to you in time, and when I did, Katherine fled and there was blood everyone….your blood." I felt like crying at the thought and closed my eyes. Emily's hand turned my cheek to the other side, making me face her. "Hey it's okay….I'm fine. And besides Tyler Matt and Caroline and Bonnie are all here. Matt's snoring away on the sofa, Bonnie and Caroline on a chair sleeping and Tyler standing guard outside. It's safe….Katherine wouldn't dare come with Tyler outside. My mum mentioned that when warewolf makes an enemy they mark it, so that when they change…they could easily track down whoever there enemy is and bite them. A warewolf bite is deadly….I know that much from my mother"

"Hmmm, you know quite a bit already…"

"I have to….I don't want to sit back and do nothing when some crazy vampire is out there planning god knows what next. You protected me last time, and now I'm going to protect you. The bitch won't be able to get to you while you've got to wolves watching over you. I won't let anything happen to you, I won't let anything happen to my mate". I lifted an eyebrow when she said this and she blushed. We heard a chuckle outside, and Emily turned her head out briefly. "Oh shut it Tyler…" I giggled.

"He heard us?"

"Yes he did …."

"So, I'm your mate huh, how do you know that"

"Well, that's another thing my mum, and well….Tyler told me. A werewolf only has one mate for life, and he or she will know when there the first scent they pick out or smell out of anyone elses. When I first came here…..I think I got your scent. At the time, because it was the fair I thought it might have been food or something sweet. But now I know that's you, because you sell exactly the as the scent I picked up. And not only that but….I could feel your pain. I've uh….marked you as my own, and because of that I could sense when you're feeling upset."

"So I'm the first scent you picked out?"

"Yeah…during the fair, when you first came up to me, I smelt it….and I looked up and found you. When you showed me around town to, it was still there, and I didn't know at them tiem because like I said I just thought it was food or something. But everyone you went I smelt it….now I know it's definitely yours."

"How exactly did you mark me?'"

"When I kissed you….

I blushed and smiled to myself. So I was her mate. Looks like fate made it so that we were meant to be together.

**Oh my god, so sorry guys, I actually wrote part of this ages ago, lol but I can't remember why I didn't continue you it, I think something could've come up and I forgot about it. And now I just started to work on my other story Soul mate for life. Which if none of you guys have read, please read it when you have time because I would love to know what you guys think of that as well.**


End file.
